


Bagong-Lipat

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Series: Gabi ng Lagim [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M, married!kaisoo, word vomit
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Bagong lipat ang mag-asawang Kim.





	Bagong-Lipat

**Author's Note:**

> sinuka ko lang to kase feel ko mag-horror on those days i was inactive sa twitter

Bago matulog, nakaugalian na ni Kyungsoo ang manood muna saglit ng pelikula sa Netflix. Ito kasi ang kanyang pampatulog sa sarili habang ang asawa naman ay pagbabasa naman ng libro ang ginagawang pampatulog.

Isang teller sa isang bangko si Kyungsoo habang si Jongin naman ay nagtatrabaho sa munisipyo. Madalas silang pagod sa trabaho at kakaunting oras na lang ang nailalaan nila para sa mga personal na kinahihiligan kaya't sa pang-araw araw nilang may pasok sa trabaho, sinisingit na lang nila ang mga kinahihiligan sa oras na may libre sila, gaya ng bago matulog.

Nang mapagod na ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa panonood ng Hairspray musical, tinanggal na niya ang kanyang salamin at ipinatong sa katabing nightstand ang cellphone.

"Nini, tulog na ako." Humalik siya sa pisngi ng asawa bago umunat at humikab. "Goodnight..."

Itinabi na rin ni Jongin ang libro na binabasa na may bookmark kung san siya huling natapos at humalik din sa pisngi ng asawa. "Tulog na rin ako. Maaga pa klase ko bukas. Night, Soo."

Niyakap niya si Kyungsoo na tumagilid ang higa at sila'y natulog na.

 

-

 

Alas tres ng madaling araw.

Nagising si Kyungsoo dahil siya'y naiihi na. May mga oras talaga na bigla siyang nagigising dahil sa tawag ng kalikasan.

Tulug na tulog si Jongin na nakaharap na sa kabila ng kama at nakatalikod sa kanya.

Umalis siya ng kwarto at agad na dumiretso sa banyo.

Nang makaraos, gaya ng nakakagawian tuwing nagigising ng dis oras, pumunta siya sa terrace para dumungaw sa labas.

Nakagawian na niya iyong gawin simula nang may nanakawan sa street nila kahit gayong bagong lipat lang sila sa bahay na pinag-ipunan nilang dalawa ni Jongin. Kaya pagkalabas niya at pagtingin niya sa disyerto at madilim na daan, napansin niya ang namumukod tanging  bata na naka puting t-shirt na nakatayo sa bahay na kaharap nila na pinauupahan.

Nakatingala ang bata sa kanya.

Nangindig ang balahibo ni Kyungsoo at tila hindi siya makagalaw sa kinakatayuan. Nakatingin pa rin ang bata sa kanya dahil pakiramdam niyang sa kanya nakatuon ang pansin nito kahit wala itong mukha.

Wala itong mukha.

Walang mukha.

Sa sobrang takot, mabilis na pumasok sa loob si Kyungsoo sa kwarto nila ni Jongin at nagtalukbong.

Pinilit niyang matulog na muli habang kinukumbinsi na maaaring panaginip lang ang nangyari. Pero hindi. Hindi siya magising. Ito ang realidad.

Hindi na makatulog pang muli dahil sa panginginig sa takot, sumiksik siya kay Jongin at niyakap ang asawa.

Nang naramdaman niyang humarap na sa kanya si Jongin at umakap ulit sa kanya, doon lang siya nakatulog. Pero kahit natangay na siya ng tulog, baon pa rin niya ang itsura ng batang walang mukha na nakatingala sa kanya sa labas.

 

-

 

Kinabukasan, nagising si Kyungsoo dahil ginigising siya ng asawa na si Jongin.

"Soo, gising. Kyungsoo, gising! Kyungsoo!"

Nagising si Kyungsoo na pawis na pawis at takot na takot. Nang madatnan ang nag-aalalang tingin ni Jongin sa kanya, agad niyang niyakap ang asawa at umiyak.

"Jongin..." humagulgol lang si Kyungsoo at mas lalong nag-alala na si Jongin sa kanya.

"Kyungsoo, bakit? Umuungol ka sa tulog mo." Tanong niya, hawak ang basang pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

Yumakap lang ulit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Ayoko pumasok, Jongin. Hinahabol niya ako."

"Anong hinahabol? Sino? Ano ba ang napanaginipan mo?"

"Yung bata kagabi, Jongin...Yung bata hinahabol ako..."

"Di ko maintindihan, Soo..." Bitaw niya sa asawa para tingnan ulit ito sa mga mata.

Suminghot si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ang luhang tumatagatak sa kanyang mukha. Bihira siyang umiyak, pero maiba ang panahong ito.

"K-Kagabi, may nakita akong bata sa harap...n-nakatayo dun sa harap ng bahay nila Kuya Seok." Pagkukwento niya na tumutukoy sa bahay ng lumipat na nilang kapitbahay, kilabot ang nananaig sa buo niyang katawan. "W-Wa--" hindi niya matuloy ang susunod na mga pantig dala ng takot.

"Soo..." Yakap ulit ni Jongin sa kanya habang himas ang kanyang buhok.

"W-Walang mukha yung bata, Jongin..."nauutal at garagal na boses na kwento ni Kyungsoo sa asawa. "Ayoko pumasok, Jongin. Hinahabol niya ako. Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko maintindihan bakit. Pero magsisimba ako...ipapadasal ko yung bata kung sino man siya."

"May misa ba ngayon? Miyerkules pa lang, Soo." At lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin dahil oo nga, walang misa ngayong araw ng Miyerkules.

 

-

 

Sa huli, pumasok si Kyungsoo nang Miyerkules na iyon. Laking pasasalamat niya't nalimot niya ang nangyari at ang panaginip kahit pansamantala lang.

Pero Miyerkules ng gabi, Huwebes, Biyernes at sumunod na Sabado, hindi siya tinigilan ng batang nagpaparamdam sa kanya sa kanyang mga panaginip.

Wala rin siyang matinong tulog simula non.

Pagdating ng Linggo, nagsimba silang mag-asawa.

Bihira nilang gawin iyon dahil hindi sila ganon karelihiyoso. Isa pa, ang relasyon nila ay hindi tanggap ng relihiyon nila kaya't wala rin talaga silang gana magsimba na.

Pero para sa kaluluwa ng batang gumagambala kay Kyungsoo, ipinagdasal nila ang batang walang pangalan ng buong puso. Ipinataas na lang nila sa Makapangyarihan ang hiling nilang bigyan ng katahimikan ang batang ligaw.

Makalipas ang ilang taon, ngayon na lang ulit nakapagdasal ng taimtim ang mag-asawang Kim.

Linggo ng gabi. Matapos ang pag-iisang katawan ng mag-asawa, sa pagpupumilit na rin ni Jongin na gusto rin ni Kyungsoo para makalimot sa nakakahindik na mga karanasan at masapawan ang takot ng sarap.

Sa pagod, agad nakatulog si Kyungsoo sa mga braso ng asawa.

Sa kanyang panaginip, isang batang lalaki ang lumapit at nakatingala sa kanya sa kanilang street sa harap ng bahay na inuupahan noon nina Minseok.

Kinuha ng batang lalaki ang kanyang kamay at sila'y naglakad-lakad kung saan-saan--mga lugar na hindi pamilyar kay Kyungsoo.

Mahigpit ang hawak ng bata sa kamay ni Kyungsoo at nang marating nila ang dulo kung saan may liwanag na nakakabulag, bumitaw ang bata kay Kyungsoo at lumakad paabante.

Lumingon ang bata sa kanya at kumaway na may ngiti sa labi.

"Teka!" Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan, luha na ang nangingilid sa kanyang mga mata.

Tumingin ang bata sa kanya na may pagtataka.

Kinuyom ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga kamay at nagtanong, "Anong pangalan mo?"

Kumibit-balikat ang bata at nang tila may kung anong pwersa na nanggagaling sa liwanag ang umagaw ng kanyang atensyon, lumingon siya roon bago kumaway muli kay Kyungsoo at bumungisngis.

"Sandali!" Pagpipigil ni Kyungsoo, pero huli na ang lahat dahil tumakbo na papalayo ang bata papunta sa liwanag at nawala na parang bula.

Bumangon si Kyungsoo at hinihingal.

Pawisan siya at basang-basa ang kanyang mga pisngi ng luha.

"Kyungsoo!" Yakap agad ni Jongin sa kanya at siyang kapit din niya pabalik sa asawa. "Soo, napanaginipan mo na naman ba siya?"

Umiiyak si Kyungsoo at humahagulgol sa dibdib ni Jongin. "Iniwan na niya ako...Umalis na siya..."

Pagtingala niya kay Jongin, pinunasan nito ang kanyang basang mga pisngi. Hindi matigil ang kanyang luha at lungkot at pighati ang kanyang nararamdaman.

"Baka andun na siya kung san siya magiging masaya. Tahan na, Soo." Suklay niya sa buhok ni Kyungsoo sabay akap muli sa kanya at halik sa tuktok ng kanyang ulo.

"Sana nga andun na siya kung san man siya magiging masaya. Sana..." Hikbi ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa makatulog siya muli sa mga braso ni Jongin.

 

-

 

Friend ni Kyungsoo si Minseok sa Facebook kaya nang nakita niya ito na online sa Messenger, agad niya itong chinat.

 

 **Kyungsoo:** Kuya Seok!

 **Minseok:** uy musta?

 **Kyungsoo:** ayos lang naman

 **Minseok:** wala naman na ba nakawan dyan?

 **Kyungsoo:** wala na kuya. kayo ba ni jongdae kamusta?

 **Minseok:** ayos lang din kami. buti naman wala na nakawan diyan. ingat kayo lagi.

 **Kyungsoo:** onga eh wag na sana maulit

 **Kyungsoo:** pero kuya, may itatanong pala ako

 **Minseok:** ano yun?

 **Kyungsoo:** nung nakatira pa ba kayo dyan sa bahay dyan sa harap namin...

 **Kyungsoo:** kuya, baka mawirduhan ka sa sasabihin ko

 **Minseok:** bata ba yan?

 **Kyungsoo:** oo!! nakita niyo rin ba yan ni kuya dae?

 **Minseok:** di namin nkita pero meron daw talaga diyan sa bahay na yan sabi sa amin nung may ari pero mabait naman yung bata na yan kaya di rin namin na pinapansin. nakasanayan na lng din namin minsan sa bahay na nagpaparamdam yun. bakit?

 **Kyungsoo:** nakita ko kasi siya, kuya. tas ginagambala ako sa pagtulog. pero hindi na ngayon simula nung pinadasalan ko siya sa simbahan.

 **Minseok:** ah...pero Soo, ang alam ko ah, bago pa gawing subdivision diyan, talahiban diyan. bago kami lumipat dyan ni Dae nakausap din namin yung dating nakatira dyan. binalaan din kami tungkol dyan sa bata na multo pero di naman kami nabahala ni jongdae dyan. apat na taon din kami tumira dyan o. pero ewan, kwento lang naman 'to sa amin na may bata nga na tinapon diyan noon. ewan ko kung totoo.

 

Totoo man o hindi ang kwentong alam ni Minseok tungkol sa kasaysayan ng bata, sinadya ni Kyungsoo na pumunta sa bakanteng bahay at nagtirik ng kandila roon.

Nagdasal saglit si Kyungsoo para sa kaluluwa ng bata at tumingin sa bughaw na langit nang may tumunog sa gate ng lumang bahay nila Minseok. Tila may nagbato ng maliit na bato.

Isa. _Ting!_

Dalawa _. Ting!_

Napalingon si Kyungsoo sa may gate na may kaba sa kanyang dibdib.

Laking gulat niya, may nakasilip na bata sa uwang ng gate sa ilalim at nakangiti sa kanya na tila nang-aasar. Walang mata, walang ilong, ngunit may bibig na tumatawa kung saan dugo ang lumalabas.

 

 

 

 **Minseok:** tsaka nga pala, di lang isang bata meron dyan. dalawa sila at mag-ingat ka sa isa. wag kang magpapatakot o di ka niya titigilan kapag natuwa siya sayo.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kakabasa ko ng stephen king kung anu-ano na naiisip kong horror aus. susunod kong fic is girl!soo so abangan!


End file.
